


A Little Giving

by Tired_College_Student_Writing



Series: The Many Misconceptions about Malcolm Bright [3]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Friendsgiving, Headcanons for the Tarmels, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_College_Student_Writing/pseuds/Tired_College_Student_Writing
Summary: Malcolm had never heard of a Friendsgiving before let alone been invited to one.
Relationships: JT Tarmel/Tally Tarmel, Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright & JT Tarmel
Series: The Many Misconceptions about Malcolm Bright [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609252
Comments: 6
Kudos: 213





	A Little Giving

Dani was giving JT an exasperated look when Malcolm arrived at the Police Station on Wednesday morning. This wasn’t out of the ordinary, though it was missing the fond undertone it usually had when dealing with JT, not to mention the man was refusing to look in Malcolm’s direction. 

They had been talking about him then. He fought back a grimace as he tried to think back to anything he might have done in the last few days that might have done that was… more noteworthy than normal. 

“Hey, Bright,” She called over, “Are you doing anything tomorrow?” 

His mind blanked for a moment as he had been expecting… well, anything else honestly. Since when do they ask about what he was doing?

“Not that I can think of…” He answered eyebrows furrowed, “Should I be?” 

“You are now,” She answered, “JT has been trying to figure out how to ask you over to his place for our Friendsgiving for a week.” 

Malcolm was really thrown for a loop now, he was being invited to something? When was the last time he was invited to something? 

“What’s Friendsgiving?” He felt himself asking, mind settling on the first question that popped up. 

The pair blinked at him.

“Friendsgiving,” JT said slowly, “You know, Thanksgiving but with your friends instead of family. Considering the majority of the teams' families is too far from the city now for us to visit without taking time off so Tally and I invite the crew over for dinner. Dani, Gil, and Edrisa all come.” 

Thanksgiving, but with friends… Do they see him as a friend? Well, he knew Dani did, but he thought JT still hated him, especially since he crashed his date with Tally. 

He vaguely heard himself agree and thank them for the invitation, earning himself a grin from JT as the older man clapped him on the back and told he was going to be texted an address and to be there by 11 am the next day as dinner would be at 1, before Gil called and they were heading off to the crime scene. 

* * *

Malcolm had just gotten home when his phone rang, caller ID proudly showing that JT was calling.

He had seen the man less than thirty minutes ago why was he calling? 

“Everything okay, JT?” He asked the second he answered. There was a light chuckle on the other side. 

“Actually,” The familiar female lit filled his ears, “this is Tally.” 

“Oh hello,” He greeted, heart returning to a normal rhythm, “Why are you calling me on JT’s phone?” 

  
  


Her chuckles vibrated the phone, “JT told me that you agreed to come tomorrow, but didn’t figure out any details with you so I stole his phone while he’s in the shower.”

Details? 

“I didn’t realize there were details to figure out,” He apologized, “Should I bring something for tomorrow?” 

“Oh honey, no,” She brushed off, “I was just hoping to get more details on how to make you comfortable.”

“Make me more comfortable?” He echoed, mind scrambling to keep up again. Why couldn’t he keep up?

He could practically hear her eyes roll, “Yes, You are my husband's friend and everyone that comes over for Friendsgiving is going to be comfortable.” 

He struggled to swallow around the lump that formed in his throat. 

“Okay,” His voice creaked but did not break, “What do you want to know?” 

“Well for starters,” She hummed, “How do you feel about dogs?”

“Dogs?” 

She snorted, “This is like talking to an echo chamber, but yeah dogs, we own a sweet bullmastiff named Diesel.” 

He tilted his head as he thought for a second, "While I never met a dog larger than a golden, I've never had a problem with them before so I don't think I'd have a negative reaction to him." 

"Great, Edrisa likes when Dies lays on her, but she'd have understood if he gave him to our neighbor for the day."   
  


He raised an eyebrow, "Even if I did have an issue with dogs, there would be no reason to go out of the way for me, Tally." 

"Don't be an idiot," She countered, "No guest tomorrow is more important then the other, if you had an issue with dogs then Edrisa could just come back another night to cuddle my big lug. Now, JT mentioned you have some issues with food. Anything I should look out for?" 

He felt the heat rising into his cheeks, "Now there really is no reason to-" 

"Do not start," the woman cut him off, "I will call Gil instead, I just thought you might like to give the details instead of having him do it behind your back." 

He could stop himself from gaping at the phone, even if he couldn't see her. She had met him once, once in a disastrous double date he hadn't informed the other couple what he had planned. And yet...

"Spices give me the most trouble," He admitted, "and really rich or sweet things like most gravies and cranberry sauce." 

She hummed, low and thoughtful, "We usually under season the turkey anyways as JT goes a bit crazy with the stuffing and gravy if we leave all the fixings off that and the potatoes, would that work? We're also going to have fresh green beans and salad with a few dressings that might be easy on your stomach." 

"Yeah..." He breathed, curling up on his couch as his chest felt oddly tight over the care she was pouring into the ideas, "I should be able to handle that."

* * *

Tally opened the door with a large grin as knocked at exactly eleven. Behind her, Malcolm could hear Dani’s laughter over Gil and JT arguing over something in the kitchen, gravy from the sounds of it and he could see Edrisa sitting on the ground a great big black and white mastiff half laying on her as sipped her beer. The nervous tremble in his hand lessening slightly.

“I told you not to bring anything,” Tally commented with a raised brow at the two bottles of scotch he brought.

“My mother would skin me if she knew I did that,” He teased back as she let him in, calling to those gathered that he had arrived. 

As warm greetings from around the apartment floated towards him, he couldn’t stop the grin from climbing onto his lips. Maybe he could get used to being so off-kilter if it meant they made him feel like this. 


End file.
